The Necklace for Her
by Anaiese Von Claire
Summary: Heiji- a handsome boy from 'the county' gets a job working with Shinichi a detective with royal blood. Along the way he meets and falls head-over-heels for Kazuha, a friend and servant of Ran another royal member. Love again settles in the air of Paris!


**I give up on typing intros...tell me what ya think!**

"Entering into his Majesty's service was a slim chance, not only improbable but impossible, absurd and absolutely contrary to reason. No one knew what this king would want or ever want because he was so...odd. One day he may have a whim to solve a murder case, the next spend the entire day engaged in discussion with the Lady from the other castle, and the day after just stay in bed and eat toast all day. Really teenage kings could be so bothersome. And why this young man signed up is completely beyond my imagination!"

"Dearest, you don't know this young man personally. He may be very inclined to aid his Lords and Ladies to the best of his ability."

"Yukiko, my dear..."

"Yusaku, give the boy a chance." She wrapped her arms lovingly around her husband's neck. "You know his father, and I'm sure he's going to be a very responsible young man. And I'm absolutely certain that Shin-chan would be more willing to have another person his age guard him than someone who is so much older than him, like that other guard...you know, I frankly find him frightening myself."

"He already has staff around him that are his age."

"Are you speaking of that Kuroba-san? I guess that's right, but he doesn't seem very interested in what Shin-chan likes..." Yusaku turned and gave Yukiko a look. She pouted and squeezed him a little. "Come on dear, do it for Heizo-san."

Yusaku sighed and pulled out a leaf of paper. "This boy better learn quick," he mumbled half to himself.

"Oh, you know the Hattori's they're very quick learners."

"However they have even quicker tempers."

Yukiko giggled and touched her husband's hair. "We should head back to Paris soon, better yet, why not hand-deliver the letter? It's been so long since you've seen your old friend." Yusaku shook his head and told her that that was a little too much to hand-deliver the letter.

"But don't worry, dearest, we'll return to France soon enough."

…

Heiji swung his rapier and pinked the training doll just under the neck. He grinned as he pulled his sword away and replaced it its scabbard. It had only been two days since he had received his acceptance letter to be a musketeer to the young prince. He was told to report to the central palace in Paris in two weeks. He lived on the outskirts of a city only a few hours ride from Paris, therefore he decided to practice his skills until he needed to leave.

"Practicing now, is we?" he his father's deep monotone voice.

"Yessir, and I believe I've become mighty fine in fencing," Heiji replied.

"Oh oh! Mighty fine you says! Well hows about we settle that 'eh? Is yer schedule op'n fer a duel?"

"Anytime, sir."

The older man drew a sword. "How's now?"

"Perfect," Heiji replied drawing his own.

"Ya keep in mind, son, I us'd ta be a musketeer fer his Majesty. I trained the king myself."

"I'm mindful of that, sir. But you also taught me!" Heiji made a lunge which was easily parried by his father, then proceed to lash out at the legs then at the chest, each blocked by the other. Then Heiji took the offensive at his father aimed first up, then down, trying to confuse him. Heiji skillfully parried each then pressed forward without retreating an inch. He slid around to the side of his foe and continues to swipe with all his strength, forcing his father to fall back against the wall. He thought that once in the corner, with restricted space, he might be able to beat his father for the first time. He continued ferociously, panting and sweating hard, but each blow was easily put at bay. More frustrated than ever, Heiji raised his rapier above his head and only brought it down fast enough to block his father's jab. Then he began to be forced back. He didn't like it but it was all he could do to just parry the blows.

"You has a good 'mount of strength, howeva, swordsmanship is more than just brute strength, it's skills too." His father jumped on to a crate and towered over him. Then he came down forcing his sword heavily onto the base of Heiji's and quite close to his neck. Heiji shoved him away, gasping to catch his breath, but his father didn't let him. He came at his son with heavy swipes and stabs and Heiji receded until he collapsed into a pile of hay, utterly exhausted. The man pointed his rapier at Heiji's chest. He frowned then helped his son up. "Ya still has a a good amount ta learn, let's jist hope ya don't pick fights with no-one more experienced than ya. Then you'd be in a heap o' trouble." his father replaced his sword then exited the barn, leaving Heiji tired, bewildered, and little unsure of his new job.

…

"Country boy."

"'scuse me?"

"You're from the country right? Not only can I tell by your accent but you definitely have a few defining elements. Why don't you try this time, Kuroba?"

The teen server sighed a little then replied, "Yes, sir, as you wish..."

"Wait, Kuroba, I want you to sing your deduction."

"Seriously?"

"Indeed."

The other mumbled a little under his breath. This was Heiji's greeting upon entering inot the presence of the prince. The servant began to sing:

"_Oh country boy, _

_I can see your joy at coming to serve the king. _

_Oh country boy, _

_I can see your callouses, _

_Perhaps from the malice against that hay you've been pitching_

_Oh country boy, _

_It's plain to see your damages_

_But none can criticize_

_For fighting a man twice your size_

_You'd just try and penalize _

_Those who mock your tip as aid and thus finalize_

_You're truly a country boy!" _

Shinichi clapped his hands and grinned, "I've always known you could sing! So that's my deduction of you...as put into song and sung by a person who really can sing!"

Heiji stood and stared at the prince and the servant who stood in an irritated manner holding a drink on a platter. Shinichi looked him over. "You look like you need some skills practice. I'll teach you deduction -a necessary requirement if you are to be my escort. Kuroba here will keep you fresh in sword fighting; he's one of the best swordsmen I know, but he's quite tricky so watch out. Can you show him around?" Shinichi turned to his assistant.

"But of course," he replied through gritted teeth set in a fake smile, adding a polite, but noticeably, stiff bow. He faced Heiji, "Right this way, my lord." Heiji quickly followed him as the prince rang for another attendant.

The two slipped out of the back behind a curtain. "S' he always so cheeky?"

The attendant laughed. "Sure he is. But he's a lot nicer than he first appears. The only reason I put up with his cold-shouldered ways is because I owe him."

"How so?"

"I used to be a thief, a very skilled one at that. But being a detective runs in the royal bloodline.

"Well, once, while stealing a gem, his cousin a Duke who lives someplace in England (not that I care to know where) by the name of Saguru Hakuba-san almost caught me. He had me cornered and was about ready to turn me in when for some reason Kudou-ōji (he was on the same investigation) stepped in and said that I was his disobedient servant. I'm still curious as to why he spared me. Hakuba-san had his pistol coked and ready to blow my head off...which is better then what would happen if I was just arrested. It makes no sense, it's better to eliminate a criminal than to just let him into your castle as a servant!"

"I thinks I know why he didn't finish ya off, but it's a theory." Kuroba looked at him expectantly. "If my hunch is right, our fair _K__ō__taishi-sama_is a bona fide humanitarian."

"It takes one to know one," Kuroba replied.

"I wouldn't call myself 'un. Ya cain't be a musketeer if yer a humanitarian. By th' way, what's yer name? I has a feelin' were gonna see a lot of each ot'er."

"Kaito Kuroba, it's a pleasure."

"Heiji Hattori, likewise."

The rest of the tour Kaito explained the layout of the palace and where he would be staying. He was introduced to the other musketeers and soon found a group of friends.

…

It was a few weeks after Heiji had settled into the palace and into the musketeering lifestyle when he heard news of the princess of the princes' affections. She was from a family of investigators, or we should say, law=enforcers. The queen was one who studied law and abode by it closer than she abode by her husband, whom, in fact, she lived separate from a majority of the time. Kogoro-ōsama lived in the palace with his daughter, Ran-ōjo, of whom held Shinichi's ardor. With her were two ladies-in-waiting named Aoko Nakamori and Kazuha Toyama.

Shinichi had, as was often customary from him when his parents had left to travel, decided to call Ran-ōjo over to stay for awhile. The princess, who was easily able to return the same sentiments, agreed and planned to arrive the following Monday. Heiji and the other musketeers were then sent to escort the princess and her group to the palace. It was then Heiji ran into Kazuha.

She looked hopelessly lost, holding a string of pearls in her hands. Heiji, having nothing else to do decided to try and help the poor girl. He approached her and bowed deeply. "Miss, are ya in need of service?"

The girl looked even more startled than before. "Uh, um...no, no I was just looking for Ōjo-chan...I mean san...argh!"

Heiji grinned slightly. "Miss..where'd ya say you were from?"

She let out a little gasp of surprise, "a town a couple hours ride from Paris...why?"

"You have the same accent as me, yer tryin' ta hide it, why? Aren't you proud of yer background?"

Kazuha blushed. "I'm very proud of it, but that manner of speakin' isn't correct for the court, so I've had to change my speech."

"I think yer manner of speech is lovely, just like..." he almost let the word slip..._you..._He straightened his garb. "Well if there's anything ya need help with I...or any of the other men," he quickly corrected, "would be greatly obliged to help ya." He took his leave and quickly hurried back to help with other preparations, but his mind was switching between learning and that beautiful girl. Multitasking didn't work very well for our young musketeer.

…

Heiji had made fast friends with many in the palace charming everyone with his "cute" accent and naturally funny behavior. He even became good friends with the prince himself. He found out that Shinichi often put up an apathetic front when he cared for something very deeply. Quite like with Ran-ōjo. He was very...how to describe it...almost sarcastic to the point of giddiness around her. He seemed slightly cold and bitter; they seemed to get in (rare) fights which could be quickly dispersed by a few minutes of childish silent treatment then one of the servants had only to walk in with some snacks and they'd briskly be back in a breezy, light conversation.

It was on this day that the two were having a heated debate over some topic of children and science which happened to end in an awkward silence. It was Heiji's turn to interrupt the two and give him a report of the security of the castle. As he entered the door he tripped on the flat surface and almost landed face-first in to the marble floor. Ran and her ladies-in-waiting immediately stood as if to help him but he assured them he was fine. He dusted himself off then walked up to Shinichi and bowed. The prince motioned him to speak.

"Sir, all's clear 'round ev'ry point of th' palace. There was a rabble-roused at th' back gate ov'r by th' gardin at two passed tea. It was eas'ly cleared and nothin' should come of it, jist a bunch of urchin-monkeys, sir."

"Thank you, Hattori. At ease." Heiji relaxed his position slightly, enough to notice his surrounds...and the fact that Kazuha was there. She gave him a wink and he felt his cheeks burn.

"Sir, shall I take my leave?"

"You may if you want..."

"Oh! Wait! Hattori-kun, have you met Kazuha-chan? She seems quite a bit like you, she even has the same accent," Ran interrupted. Heiji had been secretly hoping his accent hadn't shown enough to be asked about it.

"No, milady, I haven't formally met her. I mean, I met her jist the other day, but Is never got her name."

"Well, Kazuha-chan, go meet him!" Ran pushed her forward and the two stood face to face in the center of the room. They both blushed. "Say 'hello', come on, we're not that unfriendly! Or did the encounter earlier leave an unfavorable mark upon you both?" both shook their heads.

"You know, I think they'll loosen up after a dance. Shall they?"

"Shinichi, you're so mean! If they must dance we must as well!"

"I'd rather not..."

"Can we have some music, please?"

Without Heiji even knowing where the music came from, Kazuha rested her hand on his shoulder and took his hand in hers. "Can ya dance?"

"I-I've nev'r tried..."

"It's simple," she soothed. "Put yer hand on my waist and yer hand in mine. Now follow my steps." Heiji tried his best and soon was dancing with ease. "Yer a natural." While the two moved with easy steps, they watched as Shinichi and Ran danced in a detailed waltz. They were perfectly in-sync with the others movements and when Shinichi twirled her, Ran was ready and smoothly turned then rested in Shinichi's arms. Heiji was slightly jealous.

"Can ya teach me how ta spin?" Kazuha looked at him then observed Shinichi and Ran. She smiled and sensed his jealously.

"Sure, but you'll never be as good's th' prince and princess." Heiji blushed deeply and looked away.

"Fine. I'll jist learn from someone else!" he released Kazuha's hand and moved away from her.

"Why? I'm nota good 'nough dance par'ner for ya?" she challenged.

"No, I jist..."

"Well then mister-I-is-the-world's-best-dancer, who ya gonna learn dacin' from anywho? I was taught by the princess and profess'nal dancers. Ya can't find a better coach than me!" Kazuha had raised her voice so much that Shinichi and Ran noticed their discussion.

"I don't need yer stupid training, idiot! The prince hisself says he was gonna train me! Ain't that right, sir?"

Shinichi looked startled to be brought into this heated discussion. "Um, I..."

"See? I don't need yer help!"

"Well fine! Go make an idiot of yerself!" Kazuha turned to the princess and bowed. "May I go powder my nose Ōjo-chan?"

"Yes, take your time."

"I'll take my leave then, sir." Heiji bowed as well then marched quickly out of the room.

Shinichi and Ran looked at each other. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have them dance..." Shinichi noted.

"Maybe not, but I had fun." Ran beamed. "Say, are you really teaching Hattori-kun to dance? That seems really..."

"Uncharacteristic?"

"Well that, but it seems very kind of you."

Shinichi reddened a little. "I wasn't going to teach him how to dance. I'm going to teach him how to deduce."

"Silly, you teach everyone how to do that, how about something different."

Shinichi shook his head. "The world needs more observant people. This is how try to increase that."

Ran laughed then sat down, Shinichi following her lead. He took and sandwich and struck up conversation once again.

…

The next day, Ran went with her ladies-in-waiting out into the garden. Kaito was serving them and Heiji was one of the guards. Kaito, like Heiji, knew one of the ladies quite well, she being Aoko. However both pairs had the same problem. They would easily get frustrated with each other.

So it came to pass that while Kaito was serving and Heiji was guarding that Ran-ōjo gasped. Everyone made an abrupt turn and waited for her command. "This pudding..."

"I apologize..." Kaito began in a cold sweat.

"It's delicious! Did you make this yourself Kuroba-kun?" Ran smiled.

Kaito laughed stiffly. "Yes, my lady, I did."

"You'll need to give me the recipe so I can have it back my castle!" Kaito nodded with a forced smile. "Thank you, Kuroba-kun!"

The guards went back to their posts and peace was restored. The lunch continued with small talk and light topics of discussion. Shinichi was one of them, also how he often went off on investigations, quite like today. Sometimes he would tell her about the crime when he returned but she didn't want to hear many of them; Shinichi then respected her wishes. It was then Kazuha noticed something that made her very nervous. She looked around then stood.

"What's wrong Kazuha-chan?" Ran asked.

"I just need ta use the restroom," she replied. She wove through the trees and plants in the garden and found Heiji, alone, at his post with his hand on his sword. She rustled some leaves and he instantly drew his sword.

"Who's there?"

"It's jist me."

"Kazuha-san? Why're ya here?"

"It's terrible Heiji, I thinks I lost Ōjo-chan's pearl necklace!"

"So? Y'all has money, right? Buy another." Heiji returned his sword to its scabbard and crossed his arms.

"But Heiji, it's a necklace that Ōji-kun gave 'er! It's 'er fav'rite!"

Heiji sighed. "Where'd ya loose it?"

"That's just it! I don't know! If I knew I wouldn't be askin'!"

"Well go look 'round. I cain't lave my post!"

"But I'll nev'r find it by myself! Please Heiji! Your friends with Shinichi-ōji, I'm sure he'd understand!"

"Fine, but if I'm caught, I'm dead ya know." The two quickly ran off and back inside the cool palace. Kazuha told him everywhere they went that day and they thoroughly searched each place.

"The last place we went was the kitchen."

"What were y'all doing in the kitchen with the princess? She doesn't cook!"

"She cooks a lot and helps the kitchen staff plenty," Kazuha replied. "The only time I recall her ev'n touchin' her necklace was in here. She stuffed it into her dress so she wouldn't get anythin' on it."

"Well, then it's still probably in her dress then. Okay, case closed," Heiji turned to step out of the room to return to his post.

Kazuha grabbed his arm. "No! Heiji ya know how unreliable dresses is!"

"No I don't! If ya hadn't noticed: I'm a man. I don't go 'round wearin' women's clothen!"

Kazuha gave him and angry look. "Ya don't hafta be a woman ta know that, idiot!"

"Who are ya callin' an idiot? Yer the idiot! Yer the one who lost Ran-ōjochan's necklace!" The kitchen staff, who had heard the whole conversation, whispered amongst themselves. Kazuha looked around, tears forming.

"Now see what ya've done!" she hiccuped. "Now ev'ryone's gonna know I lost the necklace! And then Ōjo-chan will fire me!" She turned away from Heiji and rubbed her eyes then mumbled just low enough so Heiji couldn't hear.

"Kazuha...I..."

"Nev'r mind, I hope yer happy, idiot!" she ran out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

"Ooh, boy. You've got yourself a problem," came a familiar voice from behind him. Kaito placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad I've never gotten Aoko to the point of crying. You must be as good as Kudou-ōji is with women."

"What happened to 'im?"

"The story goes that Ran-ōji suggested having a vacation over in England while their parents straightened out some business in France. He agreed and met her in London. But almost as soon as they arrived they were given a challenge by some cocky murderer who thought he could beat the prince. Kudou-ōji chased after him and left the poor princess by herself. When he returned still without solving the case, Ran-ōji was so upset she began to cry when she saw him and said something around the lines of 'If you really love me, why did you run away as soon as you came? You said deduction is the best thing a person could have and it can see through anything! If so, why can't you deduce what's in my heart!' it's a bit over-dramatic to me, but it got the point across and he chased after her when she ran. He caught her arm and told her: 'How can I solve this case with such confusing feelings? It's hard enough to deduce a case but what's even harder is trying to deduce what's in the heart of the one you love!' that caught Ran-ōji's attention. After he said that, he told her that once he solved the case he would obey her every whim for the rest of the trip. Ran didn't ask him to do anything because she felt terrible for forcing him to confess his feelings for her so suddenly. They didn't talk for a while and when they did it was Kudou-ōji inviting her family over to have tea with his family."

"What's happened since?"

"Since? Ran-ōji confessed her feeling to the price a year ago but from there nothing's happened. They are not courting at all, which is odd since they both confessed their feelings for the other, but I hear that their parents are arranging a wedding behind their backs."

Heiji didn't know whether to believe this story or not. It seemed too...over-dramatic for the prince and princess. But now he was determined to find that necklace, if only for Kazuha. He searched around the kitchen and asked around as well. The head chef informed him that they came in and assisted in stuffing turkeys.

"Has the turkeys been cooked yet?"

"No, they're for tomorrow's lunch."

"Can I check 'em?"

The chef made a face then consented. Hieji stuck his hand in each of the cold, stuffed turkeys she felt around inside of it. He pulled his hand out of the fourth and scrunched up his face. "Aren't stuffed turkeys the best when they're cold?" Kaito said sarcastically.

"I"m v'ry glad I'm a musketeer and not a chef!" He stuck his hand in the last turkey and felt around. "Oh!"

"Did you find it?"

"I think..." he clenched his hand around the object and pulled it out. What he found was a long strand of pearls covered in stuffing. "Here it is! I guess Kazuha was right!" he quickly rinsed the pearls off in water then ran back towards his post. He paused on his way. _Better yet..._

…

When he returned to his post he could see through the trees that Kazuha had returned and looked almost back to normal. He stood at his post again ready to defend the princess and her ladies-in-waiting. Ran stood and dusted herself off and stretched. "I suppose we should head back. I'm sure Shinichi is itching to tell me his latest case," they all laughed and headed inside, Hieji following suit as an escort. Kazuha glanced back and shot him a death glare, he rolled his eyes. They made their way up to the princess's room and Heiji opened the door. They ladies entered and one of the guards asked if they needed anything else. The ladies said no then he and Heiji stood guard at the door. A few minutes later a happy gasp was heard and Kazuha leaned out of the door and gave Heiji a hug.

"Where?"

"The turkey."

"I knew it! Thanks Heiji!" Heiji smiled and sighed.

Heiji stood grinning, the only thought on his mind was Kazuha's smiling face. Kaito walked by and smirked. "Absolutely twitterpated."

**Sorry guys, I don't know how to end stories very well. I hope you enjoyed the story two things to note: the Shinichi and Ran in Britain is inspired by the London episode. I know those aren't his exact words...but it's roundabout what he and she said. Second, it's up to the reader to imagine the song from earlier, I don't know how any tune would go to it. So imagine on my friends! **


End file.
